An Obi-Wan Challenge
by Siri-Wan Kenobi
Summary: An huge Obi-Wan challenge from the amazing mind of thousand Obi-fans/authors.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not the centre mind of this challenge, I'm just the writer. As you guys can read from the title, is from the mind of thousand Obi-authors. This authors here are some of the world's biggest Obi-fan. And we have sat down and decided to make this big Obi-Wan challenge. **

**So, I want to thank you SerendipityAEY, earlybird-obi-wan, ruth baulding, Valairy Scot, Obiwan456 and laloga. For you guys' support and for you guys' fantastic writing. Haven't it been for you, this challenge would have never been born!**

**Because this challenge is so long, I have divided it into small chapters, and I'll publish a new chapter every Saturday.  
**

**Enjoy! :)  
**

* * *

**An Obi-Wan Challenge from the Mind of Thousand Obi-Authors**

**Chapter 1**

_"Let us be fair," Obi Wan grumbled. "You got us into this mess. So you can get us back out again."_

_"What do you mean?" Anakin snapped. "It's not my fault!" _

"I only know one direction, Master!" Anakin grumped. "I get us in; you get us out."

"Well, I'm out of ideas at the moment," Obi-Wan said, the sound of his voice tight - a sure sign his patience was running short. "I've never seen such a - a -"

"Such a kriffing horde of holonet reporters," Anakin filled in. "Quick, master, in here."

"Oh, now I /know/ you're not the brains of this team," the Jedi master muttered, allowing his friend to drag him into the disreputable establishment just ahead.

"Here, hide your famous mug behind this drink." Anakin snatched up a mug and thrust it into Obi-Wan's hands. "Oh oh, bottoms up, Master."

"Isn't that your speciality, Poster Boy?" Obi-Wan snarked, smacking said bottom with one hand and smacking his lips with the other (it was a good drink).

Anakin's tart reply was cut off by a searing flash of blue light as Obi-Wan whirled, saber cleaving an intrusive holonet cam-droid in two.

"Hey!" Anakin yelped, the seat of his pants smoldering.

"Those kriffin' droids are way too nosy," Obi-Wan explained. He craned his neck behind Anakin and "oh oh'd."

"What - and get your nose away from there."

"My nose has no intention of making close acquiantance with that part of your anatomy, Padawan! But your - ah - glowing lightsabers are now exposed to the holonet."

Anakin's hand clapped to his rear. He only wore those because Padme liked to see her husband adorned in all sorts of lightsabers - the better to whit them down to one - the most functional one at that. He couldn't help the grin that spread over his face. Of course, Obi-Wan misunderstood.

And for a moment, finally, it seemed as if they were alone. "If you'd like to admit what you did to garner such attention, please don't hesitate," Obi-Wan leveled a stern look at Anakin as he turned toward him.

"Me!" Anakin exclaimed. "You were the one sneaking around with that blonde last night. Who was she?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter of this huuuuuge challenge. Hope you guys like it... and pleeeeeease review.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Obi-Wan leveled a mastery glare at Anakin. "I did not sneak around; I do not sneak around. I, uh, was exercising caution - caution, a word you are not familiar with. Nor, it appears, is Senator Amidala."

"Hey, yousa troublemakers," the barkeep snapped crossly at the Jedi. "Get the hells outta here wit' those things!"

"What things!" both Jedi snapped in unison. "The droid - scraps - are not ours," Obi-Wan added with a bit of a sniff.

The aggravated proprietor slammed all four hands onto the polished countertop. "Take yer vaping brawl outside. Back alley. I already gotta citation this month."

"We are NOT brawling," Obi-Wan growled, as Anakin grabbed him by the collar.

"He's a mean drunk," Anakin apologized as Obi-Wan squirmed in his grasp.

"I am not - I never - " Obi-Wan spluttered, outraged. He'd never been drunk in his life. Not once. "Anakin, I had one sip. ONE."

"Yeah, well, you're a lightweight, aren't you, master?"

"And that was a _virgin_ Bombshell, I'll have you know"  
Anakin nearly choked as he steered his protesting friend through the back entrance. "That blonde?"  
"No!" Obi-Wan spluttered. "The drink, Anakin! And - oh, dear."  
They came up short, gawking at the spectacle in the "back alley."

"Is that -?" Words failed the young Jedi.

"Mace Windu wearing a blond wig - yes, it appears so." Obi-Wan rubbed his chin. "Oh dear, is it that time of month again. I told him never to bet against Yoda; I told him he would regret it."

"Is he - wearing - high heels?"

"And a purple boa around his neck, yes."

"If that's Master Windu's idea of going undercover - he sure stands out," Anakin snickered.

Obi-Wan stepped back, pursed his lips then moved next to Anakin. "So does your lighted - twinkling - undershorts. Really, what IS the Order coming to nowadays."

"It's a drinking song and there over at the 4 words they need 150 lines to reach their goal of 6000 words," Obi-Wan started.  
"Like I lost my,"  
"Lightsaber young padawan mine,"  
"Ah I see master,"  
"Your lightsaber is your,"  
"Life. I know that you

"It's the war," Anakin frowned, attempting to adjust his tabbards and tunic so Padme's secret gift to him wasn't _flashing_everyone. "It's making everyone crazy. We should be allowed to have some fun! We should all get a day, or night, off every now and then."

Obi-Wan's expression didn't change, his mouth pulled into a tight line, a clear expression of consternation. Though in reality he was only trying not laugh at Anakin's ridiculous choice in underwear.

"And stop looking at me like that," Anakin nearly shouted, glaring at his former Master. "You're the one who was traipsing around CoCo town with - " Anakin's eyes grew wide, as his head whipped around to look down the alley at Mace, then back to Obi-Wan. "You weren't - were you with Mace?!" he asked, incredulous.

"No!" Obi-wan glared right back. "There are _many _blondes in this city. And what were _you_ doing in CoCo Town?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Good to know that there are people that loves the challenge. It just makes me so happy. I want to thank you guys soooo much! And here it's chapter 3, hope you enjoy it as you did with the previous chapters. And please review and tell me what you think.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Well, ah..." Anakin looked at the toe of his boot. "Um - wait a minute! I asked you first."

"And it's a masters prerogative to turn a question back upon a learner - look at Yoda for his teaching methods."

"HIs methods suck worse than yours."

"Oh, Anakin, how eloquent. Maybe you should take lead role in the ever-so-delicate negotiations upcoming with the grammar Nazi."

"Maybe it's time you allowed me to take the lead, oh wise-one. I - wait a minute." Anakin's eyes narrowed. "You are the master of deflection, master, but I'm wise to you. YOu know I can get the truth from Dex about your little soiree in CoCo town - or was it an assignation?"

"Dex is far too discreet to spread vile rumor," Obi-Wan brushed this threat aside like a pesky fly. "And it was a diplomatic liason."  
Anakin smirked. "The Negotiator strikes again."  
"Perhaps if you applied yourself to the study of diplomacy, you would be able to dispense with juvenile props, such as your garish under-attire."  
Affrontonted, Anakin placed hands on hips. "And what kind do _you have?"_ he threw back.  
The enigmatic smile he recieved in reply was strangely disturbing.

Well, Anakin was nothing but a man of action anyway, so he ever so casually slipped his lightsaber free and made a slight motion towards the smaller man. However, The Negotiator was no slouch in the anticipate-Anakin department. With a careful flick of his fingers, Anakin's blade turned off before even heating its destination.

"My undergarments remain undercover," Obi-Wan chided. A mischievous smile lighted up his eyes. "Assuming, of course..."

Not to be outdone, Anakin threw back his chest and threw out a shocking suggestion. "How do I know you're not wearing feminine undergarments under your cloak - you may imply you're wearing nothing but skin, but you and Mace may have been quite a team earlier tonight."

Obi-Wan merely grinned. "You will never know." With a definite _swish_ of his hips, he slinked away. Anakin had to hand it to him: Obi-Wan definitely knew how to swish, swash and swagger.

"That's it," Anakin grumbled under his breath. "I'm going to go have a talk with Dex. 'Diplomatic liason' my glow-in-the-dark a-" Anakin turned on his heel then, but distracted and disgruntled as he was, he hadn't noticed there was a man - woman - man standing right behind him, and he ran straight into a very broad chest.

"Master! Uh, I mean - "

"Anakin." Mace was completely unperturbed, not embarrassed in the slightest. "What are you doing in this district at this time of night?"

The deep timber of Mace's voice, and his serious expression combined with the illustriousness of his long blond hair, was so _odd_ Anakin found himself completely speechless. But only for a moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the fantatsic reviews. :D Sorry for the delay. Here is chapter 4 of the huge Obi-challenge. Hope you guys like it as you guys did with the first three chapters. Enjoy. :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"I think blond hair is so not your color," he snerked. "And Obi-Wan brought me, Master Windu. What brought you?"

"Drinking again," Mace crossed his arms. "I told Obi-Wan you couldn't handle a drink."

"Are you - with respect - insinuating that you are not standing before me with a blond wig and a purple boa? That I'm seeing things?"

Mace took Anakin by the shoulders and spun him around. "Hmm, I think I am seeing things. Twinkling lightsabers - calling attention to your profession or advertising your - ahem - availability on the party circuit?"

"Neither, in fact. And if Obi-Wan hadn't been drinking, I wouldn't be in this situation. Now, please, for the love of the Force, tell me you're undercover." Anakin folded his arms across his chest, not quite able to keep from smirking at the Jedi Master.

"*That* is none of your concern," Mace told him in his stern manner. "And if you'll excuse me," he said looking over Anakin's shoulder, "I see my 'contact' now."

"Fine," Anakin answered but Mace had already left. Anakin didn't bother turning around to look, he really didn't want to know. Shaking his head, he strode away in the direction of Dex's establishment.

"Neither, in fact. And if Obi-Wan hadn't been drinking, I wouldn't be in this situation. Now, please, for the love of the Force, tell me you're undercover." Anakin folded his arms across his chest, not quite able to keep from smirking at the Jedi Master.

"*That* is none of your concern," Mace told him in his stern manner.

"Master..." Anakin hissed at Obi-Wan, who (had swished and swaggered his way back and) appeared to be enjoying this interchange far too much. "Get me outta this, would you?"

The Jedi master's brows rose. "That would constitute indecent exposure, my friend."

Mace snorted softly, setting the feathers of his purple boa fluttering. "We're already there, in my opinion. Skywalker - get back to the Temple and put on some regulation chonies. Before Yoda arrives, with his gimer stick."  
Anakin clutched at his neon-spangled assets, looking a bit pale.

"And if you'll excuse me," Mace said looking over Anakin's shoulder, "I see my 'contact' now."

"Fine," Anakin answered but Mace had already left. Anakin didn't bother turning around to look, he really didn't want to know. And now Obi-Wan had disappeared, too. Shaking his head, Anakin strode away in the direction of Dex's establishment.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for everybody's reviews, it means a lot to me. :) Here is chapter 5 of this Obi-Wan Challenge. Enjoy ;)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Much to Anakin's surprise, he saw Padme ahead of him, walking alone and unguarded. At night! Anakin called, but Padme never slowed down. He sped up and grabbed her by an arm.

"Padme, it's not safe out. Mace is in drag and Obi-Wan is drunk and - hey - you're not Padme."

"And you're a pervert - flashing your underwear at me!"

"And I told you I am *not* drunk."

Anakin whipped around to find Obi-Wan standing behind him, blue eyes gleaming and commanding all at once. "Master! Where were you! And what the kriff are you talking about?"

"It was a *virgin* and I only had a taste."

"Ohh!" the diminutive brunette, whom both Jedi had forgotten, gasped, her expression disgusted. "Perverts! How dare you speak of a lady that way!" And her small hand lifted, to slap Obi-Wan across the face.

Out of respect, he let her.

"It wasn't a lady," he explained, rubbing his reddened cheek. "It was -"

"Ohhh!" She gasped again, cutting him off as she misunderstood once more. But this time Obi-Wan ducked.

The brown haired woman stamped her foot in anger. "I'm getting a security droid!" she shouted and she ran off.

At least Anakin was no longer 'exposed' as he was sitting on the ground, incapacitated with laughter.

"But it wasn't a lady," Obi-Wan reiterated glumly. He lifted a finger and held it before Anakin's nose, a tactic learned from Qui-Gon which had always served to shut him up. Of course, it rarely worked on Anakin. "Not a word; not one."

"C'mon, Obi-Wan - you let her deck you!"

The glance Obi-Wan skewered his apprentice with was as glacial as the ice on Hoth - and simmering beneath, the magma of Mustaphar. "I thought it impolite not to allow the young lady to vent under the circumstances. Besides," he straightened his tunic.

"Impolite to defend your honor?"

"Well, you weren't defending me. And I was hardly decked - in fact, it is you sitting on the ground; you'll get your 'lightsabers' dirty, young one. And weren't you to not say one word!"

"I didn't," Anakin protested, grinning. "I said more than one - if you, Master-of-words, had said what you really meant - "

"After all these years, Anakin, I know you chose to deliberately misunderstand me."

"Well..." Anakin spread his hands. "It's a talent, you must admit."

"Not one I encouraged," Obi-Wan growled.

"Obi-Wan?"

"What?"

"Ah, what do you want to do about the security droid homing in on you?"

"Let you destroy the thing - it's what you do best, isn't it? Unless you wish to scare it off with a display of your multiple lightsabers?"

earlybird- "Droids are for scrapping and..."

"Droid parts Anakin? No way. Last time I had to wake you I stumbled over your droidparts littering "

"Littering? I made a new droid for Master..."

"Wundu yes and he complained about it from here to Force knows where. Painting it purple and adding that bald touch was too much. Oh dear..."

"That's droidparts and more coming master. I saved your..."

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everybody. I want to thank you the new follower and those great reviews. You guys' action meants alot to me. I also hope that you all enjoy this chapter as you did with those previous chapters. Thank you. :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Language, young one, language." But there was no real heat in Obi-Wan's retort. He casually wiggled his fingers and the security droid swerved into a wall, sparking and falling to pieces.

"Hey," Anakin protested, "that was supposed to be my kill."

"Supposed to, yes, but as usual, you were delaying too much for my tastes."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Hey - did you just mind trick a droid - cool trick, teach me."

"Well," Obi-Wan began, hand lifting to his beard as he looked down to consider it. "It's a simple matter of redirecting the electrical impulses in the circuitry - Anakin, you already know this," Obi-Wan stopped himself, glancing up again. "Hey!" he shouted, for Anakin had taken off down the neon-lighted street, twin miniature lightsabers twinkling merrily on his rear.

Obi-Wan pelted after his padawan and Anakin turned returning to pick up his droid-parts.

Obi-Wan continued his lecture "I did padawan and now you cannot rile me with your 'I saved you ten times since Cato Neimoida' statement. And cool trick? It was just a bit of Force-manipulation and do what Master Yoda always taught me."

"I see, like this." Anakin lifted the messy droidparts and zoomed them around Obi-Wan.

"Frivolous use of the Force." Obi-Wan was able to sway the parts away when one or two came too near to his linking "You know I don't approve of..."

"Master you are so predictable," Anakin roared with laughter.

"ANAKIN! How many times have I told you not to run with your lightsaber lit!" Obi-Wan bellowed, then hid a smile.

"Nine times not counting Cato Neimoida."

"That was when you saved me with your lightsaber and... " Obi-Wan folded his arms in a very Obi-Wan Kenobi posture.

"Lost it," Anakin smirked. "Don't lecture me."

Obi-Wan's eyebrow rose challengingly. "When you need one, you'll get one, but this display of yours is quite unseemly. Do you wish your lightsabers splashed all over the Holonet? Master Windu will surely 'lecture' you more than I could ever hope to."

"With his purple lightsaber?"

"Perhaps - and perhaps a month's fresher cleaning in the creche."

Anakin gulped and trudged back to Obi-Wan. "Fine, then," he groused. "So, how do I fix my pants?"

Obi-Wan affixed his padawan with a stern eye, then unexpectedly laughed. "How about this?" He reached forward and tugged at Anakin's tunic which was riding high. Now properly in place, it hid the unseemly open seam. "There. The benefit of being always properly groomed and neatly dressed."

"Why didn't I think of that?" Anakin groused.

"Your mind is never on your grooming, that's why."

"Is that such a bad thing, Master?" Anakin retorted with a smirk. "My thoughts are always centered around the Force. Isn't that more important than anything else?"

"Not when your behind is _flashing_ all of Coruscant. _Balance_my young friend."

Anakin very nearly stuck his tongue out at the Master. "Better than you. I'm beginning to wonder if all you think about is _diplomacy_."

"Diplomacy is the grease of life, my young mechanical friend. And the Force itself guides me, always, you know that."

"And what guided Master Windu to a blond wig and purple boa?"

Obi-Wan's mouth opened, then closed with a snap. He crossed his arms.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is a bit shoter than those before. Hope you enjoy and like it. :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter ****7**

"Don't tell me the Force, Master. No way, no how."

"Don't be ridiculous, Anakin," Obi-Wan snapped back. "The Force is not frivolous."

"I'd say Master Windu's choice is an abomination, not frivolous, myself."

"Thanks," a dry voice said from behind Anakin, who jumped ten feet. "Haven't you learned to pay attention to your surroundings YET, Skywalker?"

"Uh no master Windu," Anakin grinned sheepish when he saw the purple boa swishing this and that way and hiding a certain part of Master Windu's anatomy.

"Your lightsaber seems to have lost its - ah - rigidity," he blurted out, unable to censor his tongue. Well, in this dim light, a swishing long "thing" in "that area" was worthy of a tease, and besides, it might serve as a distraction to being caught unawares. Then again, this was Master Windu.

"Jedi recharge fast," Master Windu returned, unperturbed.

Anakin gawked. Obi-Wan hid his mouth behind a hand. Then Mace Windu - grinned - and slapped Anakin on the back. "Gotcha!"

"That stings," Anakin pouted when he felt the miniature lightsabers against his posterior.

"Is that what the ladies say when they get a taste of your lightsabers?"

Anakin's jaw dropped. Literally. "You're not Mace Windu," he accused the blond wig-wearing Jedi with a purple feather boa. "You can't be. Master Windu has no sense of humor."

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another shot chapter. Sorry! I couldn't find a better place to cut the story in several chapter. :( Hope you guys like it.  
**

* * *

**Chapter ****8**

By now Obi-Wan was doubled over, leaning against a wall and almost choking while trying to restrain a laugh. Anakin had much the same look on his face as he was sure his wore while flying with Anakin - green alternating with white, though to be different, Anakin's included red, too.

"That's it," Anakin murmured, his voice low. In the blink of an eye, his lightsaber was activated and swinging through the air. Feathers went flying, floating through the air around the three Jedi and Mace's boa lay, sliced clean in half on the duracrete between them.

"Stars and galaxies," a soft feminine voice came from the darkness behind them. "What in the name of the Force is going on?"

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do hope that you all wants to read a long chapter now, because this is a longer one than the two before. :P Sorry for the delay. I was a bit busy the last two days. Hope you enjoy it. :D  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Siri, can't you see that this is my padawan and his agressive negotiations with a purple boa," Obi-Wan grinned

SIri raised an eyebrow. "I believe the boa was around Master Windu's neck - love the wig, Mace. When did Yoda give it to you?"

"Uh -" Mace faltered uncharacteristicaly. "I borrowed it for the night."

Siri nodded, but her attention had been drawn to Anakin and his once more skewed tunics. More importantly, what was below them.

"Nice shorts, Anakin! Hey, Obi-Wan, don't you have a pair -"

"Siri!"

"Did I say anything?" she retorted, hands on hips. "I didn't say anything."  
Obi Wan glowered. "You were going to."  
Anakin grinned like a loon. "Aw, master, we _match."_  
Siri and Obi Wan favored him with matching looks of disdain. "I don't think so," they said, in unison.  
Mace's wig fell off, he was chortling so hard.

"Master," Anakin began, an amused smile beginning to curve his mouth. "Just how many blondes in this city have 'insider' information on just what you have... 'under cover'?"

Siri frowned, and much to Anakin's delight, a flush crept up on Obi-Wan's cheeks complimenting the already red handprint. But he didn't get a chance to answer.

"None of your business, that is."

"Master," Anakin began, an amused smile beginning to curve his mouth. "Just how many blondes in this city have 'insider' information on just what you have... 'under cover'?"

Siri frowned, and much to Anakin's delight, a flush crept up on Obi-Wan's cheeks complimenting the already red handprint. But he didn't get a chance to answer.

"None of your business, that is."

"Master YODA?" Several voices chorused in stunned unison.

"Unless blatantly display they do, the business of others underclothing is not!" The old Jedi suddenly chortled, "Unless wish others to know. Master Obi-Wan - Siri's 'knowledge' - how came she by this?"

Obi-Wan gulped. "A shared long mission; dirty clothes, needed to wash off the - "

"Blood," Siri interjected. "Obi-Wan had a horrible cut along his thigh and there were no healers nearby. Surely you've seen the scar, Anakin?"

"Master doesn't drop his trousers for me, Master Siri," Anakin informed the blonde Jedi. "I guess that's unique to you."

"Padawan!" Three Jedi admonished as one.

"I'm only calling like it like I see it!" Anakin retorted. It didn't work, as all three Masters continued to level stern, reproaching looks in his direction.

Anakin shook his head. "I'm going home," he said. "To _change_." With one more 'are you happy now?' look shot in Obi-Wan's direction, he was gone.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**First of all, I want to say hello and thank you for the new reviews, favorites and followers. It's great to see that you all enjoy the story so much. I enjoy it myself too. :D But anyway, here is chapter 10. Hope you like it. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Finally," three Jedi masters breathed in relief.

"I swear he's been living in those clothes to keep Padme happy," Obi-Wan muttered under his breath, only to receive one of Siri's elbows in his ribs.

"Shut up, Kenobi - you know as well as I that if she had her way, she'd have him _out_ of those clothes, not displaying his _lightsabers_ but his _lightsaber_."

"Huh?" Obi-Wan stared at Siri, blinked, then turned red. Oh. Here he thought he was making a joke about Padme's _fondness_for his padawan but - oh dear. But -but - he mentally sputtered.

"He wouldn't wear THOSE for a romantic assignation," he hissed, glad that street noise more than likely meant neither Mace nor Yoda heard any of this.

"And what does a Jedi wear for a romantic assignation?" Siri cooed in his ear. She plucked at his obi and leaned closer to his ear. "And when I treated that thigh wound -you notice I didn't say just what your underclothing looked like."

"That's because I wasn't wearing - oh,shut up, Siri!"

At that moment, a security droid appeared at the end of the alleyway, waving a citation form. "Halt, malefactors! Where is the pervert that has been accosting innocent citizens.?"  
The Jedi masters shrugged and pointed out the direction in which Anakin had recently disappeared. The droid scooted on its way, eager to apprehend the vile disturber of the peace.  
"Blown your cover is," Yoda grunted, nudging at Mace's fallen wig with his stick. "Leave here we should."  
Mace and Yoda nipped back into the bar, the diminutive Grand master perched atop the Korun Jedi's broad shoulders.  
"Shall we join them?" Siri inquired. "Or have you had enough virgin Bombshells for one night, Kenobi?"  
He cocked one eyebrow. "I might be willing to move on to something...headier," he replied.  
She gave him a slow once-over. "You don't look like you're up to it at the moment."  
"I will do what I must," he assured her, smirking.  
"You will try," Master Tachi countered.

Siri linked her arm with Obi-Wan's and the two strolled into the bar.

"Another bombshell?" the bartender asked, reaching for a glass. "Virgin?"

"No," Obi-Wan replied. "And make that two; the lady is with me."

Mace looked the two Jedi over, sighed, and buried his face in his drink. "Both of them," he moaned. "I didn't hear that - I did NOT hear that."

Whack! Mace jumped as Yoda's gimer stick found its target. "Drinks they were speaking of, Mace blond-wig Windu," Yoda admonished.

"So sure are you?" Mace asked, now from the other side of the room.

Yoda smirked. "Of drinks they spoke, I am sure. Of the rest..." he shrugged. "Who cares?"

Mace gave a 'humph' in reluctant agreement.

"One to speak," Yoda gave Mace an owlish look, "you are not."

Mace sat down next to Yoda again without a glance in his direction. "We swore not to talk of that," he reminded the green-skinned Jedi.

"And yet, the blonde wig you wore again."

Mace had no reply.

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the huge delay. :( I haven't had access to my computer for the last few weeks, so... Here it is, chapter 11. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter ****11**

Happily ignoring the old folks, Obi-Wan and Siri sat a space away sipping their tasty drinks. Despite how the evening had begun, Obi-Wan had the thought that it was ending quite pleasantly as Siri leaned in close enough that he could feel the warmth that radiated from her.

Leaning back in his chair, he took another drink of the frothy, pale amber beverage just beginning to feel the hint of a buzz from the potent alcohol. Not bad, he thought to himself, and then he felt the lightest touch brushing across his thigh.

"Siri," Obi-Wan grinned "what are you doing? There was that wound."

"Making it better."

"It's long healed, you know," he said a slight smile on his face.

"Maybe you need a second opinion. We could go back to the Temple and check - together."

Obi-Wan was a grown man. But he was a bit naive as well, even at his age. "But why? That was over a year ago."

Siri's hand tightened on his thigh, squeezing. "It hurts, doesn't it, Obi-Wan?"

"Well, with you squeezing like that - oh, ah, um..." He squirmed. Either Siri's touch was magic, or the drink was warming his insides. Things were getting a bit heated. His nerves were prickling, stretched taut if he had to put a word to it.

"Yes," he managed, in a tight voice before taking a gulp of his drink. "It is beginning to feel a bit - sore. Best to be cautious. You're right, Siri. We better go check it out."

"And be sure, I'll kiss it and make it much, much better," Siri whispered into his ear.

Ash- His hand slipped at the words murmured so intimately and the drink toppled off the bar spilling alcohol and whatever else made up a good bombshell (something a little sweet, something a little spicy) all down the front of his trousers.

"Oh dear," Obi-Wan sighed.

"Learn to hold your liquor, you should," Yoda chortled merrily.

Obi-Wan resisted the urge to glare at his elder, even as Siri sidled closer.

"Don't worry," she gave a quiet laugh. "You won't need those for much longer anyway."

"Ah, it'll take a few minutes for Anakin to get to the Temple and return with a change even if you happen to catch him on the comlink just now," Obi-Wan grumbled, trying to wipe off the excess of liquid. Siri's hand reached out as if to help and paused.

"May I?" she asked, a bit breathlessly.

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the huge delay. I just forgot that there was Saturday. :P Hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter ****12**

"Oh, for Force's sake." Mace leaned over. "Use the Force, Kenobi - create a wind vortex to evaporate the moisture. Or should I send Siri out to get some," he smirked, "adult pads?"

"Obi-Wan deserves a break," Siri spoke up. "After all, he had to entertain that liaison *all* night, and then deal with Anakin and the holo-reporters this evening, and now you two! Here Obi," she said a bit softer, turning him toward her. "Let me take care of you."

Obi-Wan swallowed, thinking *yes* but he had no time to voice his agreement before she was reaching for him.

Carefully, she held her hand just above his lap, using the Force to rapidly evaporate the water.

"Thank you, Siri," he said when she was done. It was better, but the rapid soaking then drying of the material seemed to have made it - tight.

"You still look uncomfortable," Siri commented, smiling at him. "Let me take you. Home, that is. I need to check that wound, I think it's swelling."

Looping her arm through his, Siri gave a gentle tug pulling him from his chair. As they passed the Grand Masters she leveled them with a threatening stare, just daring them to say a word.

Mace shrugged. He was undercover anyway and really, who cared? Obi-Wan deserved a night off.

"Don't worry, Mace, I'll see to it that Obi-Wan is feeling 'up' to things shortly," Siri assured the bald Councilman. "Believe me, I'll have things well in hand once we get to his quarters."

"I hope you do a better job than Anakin," Obi-Wan murmured.

Mace took one horrified look at Yoda, then covered his ears with his hands, rocking back and forth. "I am hearing things; I am NOT hearing this, barkeep - another drink or two or three."

"What? Listen, Anakin does not have the healers touch. I swear he treats every little scratch I get like I'm a droid, tightening nuts -"

"Forget Anakin, Kenobi," Siri ordered. "Don't let that swell too much, too soon, either. We're going back to the Temple and you are going to prove you're a better man with one functioning lightsaber than Anakin with - what - ten flashing ones, which are all for show anyway - probably short out easy, too. I'll have to ask the Senator about the battery life."

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

**It's finally weekend again, and that means a new chapter of this fantastic Obi challenge. :P Hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I do, and please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

The second they re-entered the alleyway, under the cover of night and blissfully alone, Obi-Wan spun Siri around pressing her between the solid outside wall and himself.

"I am the better man." The tone of his voice, softly accented, was low but sure. "At least for you. And I am up to the challenge of proving it," he told her with a shift of his hips as he pressed closer.

Siri couldn't help a little gasp at the contact, and his blue eyes flicked to her lips as she did.

"Not that you will *ever*," he leaned close his lips just barely brushing over her cheek, "have *any* basis for comparison."

Siri nodded, not quite sure she was capable of speech and Obi-Wan kissed the lobe of her ear once, in reply.

"Now," Obi-Wan pulled back to look at her, a teasing glint to his eyes. "What were you saying about 'taking'... ?"

Siri shook the momentary stupor from her head, and wrapped her arms around him, not willing to let him get the upper hand, not for long. "I am taking you home," she started, her hands slipping lower, "and you are taking off your dirty trousers. And then we'll see what else needs to be taken into hand."

And with that she gave a firm squeeze.

"I'm sure I'll be jumping for joy at your touch," Obi-Wan groaned. "You're already taking things well in hand, but this is hardly the time or place to, ah, get up to anything."  
Siri wiggled against Obi-Wan. "I think you're already up to things, but you're right, this isn't very romantic is it?"

"My mind says no no matter what the rest is up to," Obi-Wan agreed. He took a deep breath and carefully stepped backwards. Thank the Force for Jedi discipline of the muscles, he was going to be able to walk straight. He took Siri's arm and they walked to a corner where they could flag a speeder.

"You prefer Virgin Bombshells?" Siri asked casually.

Obi-Wan touched her cheek and leaned forward, grinning madly. "A Bombshell is a Bombshell, especially if blonde and sassy, Siri."

"And who is that?" Siri turned to see two men - one using a purple mushroom sized umbrella and the other carrying a large briefcase - approaching.

"Oh boy," Obi-Wan paled "It's Inigo Montoya and his shrink Sunblocker."

"Sunblocker and Inigo Montoya," Siri grinned "They allow us to make love. They are nice giving ideas."

Obi-Wan was a bit affronted. "I don't need any outside ideas; the Force guides us, not - not shrinks."

"Oh yes, so speaks the padawan of Qui-Gon Jinn. Listen to the Loving - er, Living - Force." Siri patted his hand. "Shall we send them away?"

At that moment, the airtaxi arrived and Obi-Wan ushered her in quickly, wary of any interruptions that might delay them.

Ever the gentleman, Obi-Wan opened the door and held her hand as she sat on the comfy airtaxi seat and as he joined her she tugged him closer, not wanting to let go.

"Ahem that doesn't work," Obi-Wan mused. "Master Windu tried, Anakin tried, Master Yoda tried instead of do or don't and didn't use his gimer stick."

"Who told you that?" Siri was amused. "None of those three tried anything with me."

"Oh - oh, no." Obi-Wan flushed. "Just a flashback to something - with Qui-Gon." His eyes saddened. Siri pressed a kiss to the closed lids.

"Live in the moment, Kenobi, okay?" So saying, her lips moved lower and brushed his. As expected, his expression loosened and his arm went around Siri's shoulders.

"Well, this isn't the technique I was taught to let go and live in the moment - but I far prefer it to Qui-Gon's exhortations or Master Yoda's gimer stick."

"Speaking of sticks..." Siri grinned and moved a few centimeters back. "This is hardly the time or place - just hold me for now." So saying, Siri settled against Obi-Wan's chest as his arms came around her. They sat in a companionable silence in the back seat of the airtaxi.

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

**Another weekend, and that means another chapter of the Obi-Wan Challenge. ;) Thank you you guys for reading this challenge and for reviewing it. :) It means a lot to me. :)**

**Sit down and enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 14**

But the airtaxi made a sudden move when a bright yellow open airspeeder with Anakin behind the controls zoomed past.  
Obi-Wan moved against Siri.  
Siri tumbled in the backseat against the window.  
The airtaxi made another move.

And Siri had one look at her companion and started to giggle. "You're green Kenobi."

"Uh you know Siri. I don't like flying."

Suddenly giggles turned to a sigh. "Oh, dear, you're going to need to lie down in a quiet room and refrain from any exertion for a while, aren't you? That padawan of yours spoils everything."

Siri fumbled for a bag, just in case. She had hoped to fumble for something else, but no way was Obi-Wan going to be up for anything soon.

But she was not totally dissuaded from her goal. Instead, she relaxed into the Force and meditated for a moment as the taxi moved through the air, hoping that Obi-Wan would join her in the calming activity that would also serve to regenerate him for what was to come.

It was only a moment, and she could feel that Obi-Wan had joined her in meditation. In the Force their signatures, swirls of color, danced around each other, twisting and flowing together and an overwhelming sense of rightness filled her as it only had a few times before.

As the airtaxi came to a stop, both Siri and Obi-Wan opened their eyes and turned to each other. Siri was delighted by the glimmer of happiness she saw in the depth of Obi-Wan's blue-greys.

"Well?" She raised her eyebrows.

"My recovery time is remarkable, I assure you," he said with a promising grin.

"Just what I was hoping to hear," she replied, watching with delight as his grin widened and a familiar gleam appeared in his eyes. The two entered the Temple, nodding to fellow Jedi as they headed for the residential quarters. "You know, I really am looking forward to removing my pants - dry or not by now - they itch something fierce," Obi-Wan murmured.

"Are you sure it's the pants that is the cause of that?" Siri's eyes danced merrily. "Oh, and by the way, I was hoping I would have the honors of - making you more comfortable - in your skin."

"Oh, you'll get the honor," he assured her. "If you can hold on just another moment, I'd prefer it was away from prying eyes, however."

"Mmm," Siri smiled up at him, unable to resist the desire to slip her hands around his waist. " Of course, Obi-Wan. What should I hold on to?" she teased him, nimble fingers sliding along his belt toward the buckle at the front.

Just as she reached the buckle, Obi-Wan gave a very deliberate cough. Looking up, Siri realized that they were passing a throng of younglings and their instructor, and she had to bite back a giggle at the very unimpressed look that Jocasta Nu shot her as she and Obi-Wan passed.

The moment they were out of earshot, Obi-Wan slanted a look of mock-sternness her way. "Such a bad example to set for the children," he chided.

Siri rolled her eyes at him. "Only because I got caught."

"Scandalous," he said with a chuckle as he motioned towards the nearest turbolift. "You're incorrigible."

"Yup; you know, don't you, that Nu was only pretending disapproval? She envies me, Kenobi, envies me; that was a devouring look she shot at you; the disapproval was for the one apparently about to get you." Siri giggled.

"C'mon, Siri, Nu approves of very little."

"And some," she battered her eyes, "not so very little, either - her gimlet eyes see all - heck, now I'm jealous of her."

As the turbolift doors closed behind them Siri pressed Obi-Wan up against the far wall, much as he had done in the alley. She was relentless even though she knew the bar was likely pushing uncomfortably into his back. He didn't seem to notice.

"I'm curious," she murmured, her hands slipping with purpose, down his front again. "Just how 'not so very little' the situation can get." She was looking up at him through her eyelashes now, and his head tilted toward her.

"It's no mystery," he replied, his own hands rising to grip her waist. "Not to you..."

"It seems we always get inturrupted," she pouted, leaning closer until her mouth was hovering so near to his.

"Yes," he agreed in a low voice, then the corner of his eyes crinkled in undisguised mirth, "but there was that one time..."

"Hey!" Siri pretended to pout. "I tried to give you some TLC but you insisted on falling down on the job."

"Falling down?" Obi-Wan chuckled. "I was on meds and recovering from a fairly serious injury. Not even the Force was, ah, up to things on my behalf."

"Hm," Siri pursed her lips, not entirely placated.

"At least you had the opportunity to, ah, survey the goods," Obi-Wan added, mischief lighting his blue eyes as he grinned at her.

Siri couldn't help but smile back; her fingers lifted to trace the sides of his face, her hands smoothed over his shoulders, then down his back and around his waist again. "No injuries to speak of this time, Kenobi. No excuses."

"No excuses, no interruptions," he agreed.

The turbolift dinged then, signaling the arrival at their floor and much, much more. They smiled at each other, both knowing Obi-Wan's quarters were now only steps away.

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey people! Sorry for the delay! I got to story going on now, so I get a bit confused by the day and all the others. For every shapters that goes, we are coming soon to an end of this huge challenge. I hope that you have been enjoying it so far. Because I have! But enough talking, let's just jump into it, shall we?**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Two steps later both stopped in dismay as Obi-Wan's door swooshed open. "Beat you here," Anakin cheered, leaning lazily against the door jamb, clad in pyjamas. "I just made the popcorn and started the vid - come join me. Oh, and Siri, you can have my bed - your quarters got flooded by a faulty sprinker. Aayla was kind enough to bring your nightclothes and a change of clothing over; she was going to host you, but I said I was going to pull an all nighter so my bed would be free."

In a flash of motion, Obi-Wan activated his lightsaber, aiming to slice Anakin clean in half.

"Whoa, Master, stop flashing your lightsaber," Anakin burped. "I swear I stopped flashing mine, see - look." A finger hooked in his waistband, started to move - down - but a gesture of Siri's had his finger frozen in place.

"Obi-Wan, dear, the padawan is going to sack out in the common room all night long," Siri hoped Obi-Wan got the message. Apparently he remembered that Anakin ended up dead to the world after stuffing his insides and downing a few drinks. It would be no problem to throw a sleeping suggestion on him - heck, they could float him out into the hall, out the window, into Mace's spare room - anything.

"I was - just - er, practicing," Obi-Wan said quickly. "I was thinking of, er, sparring with Master Tachi."

"In the hall?"

"Um, no."

"Well - just be sure it doesn't sputter out, 'kay? The battery felt like it needed recharging when last I had it."

"You - ah - what?"

"Siri, I'm a good padawan, truly. I do my best to keep my master in tip top shape, even his equipment."

Obi-Wan spluttered. "You - when - what -"

"There's no way you were oblivious Master - didn't you feel how careful I was handling it - you know I just give mine a quick polish but yours gets the full wash and dry treatment."

"That's enough talk about my equipment Anakin," Obi-Wan muttered, brushing past the tipsy young man to enter their quarters. Anakin made a face at his Master but stepped aside for Siri, sweeping his arm out to welcome her into their quarters.

"What's wrong with you Master?" Anakin frowned.

"Nothing. I'm just anxious - to go to bed. It's been a long, hard - day."

"Oh." Anakin's frown deepened, as if he was trying to figure out what he was missing. Siri hid a laugh behind her hand.

"Start the holo-vid. I'll get you another drink," Obi-Wan offered, winking at Siri. He turned to go into the kitchen and Siri followed close behind.

When they were alone, Obi-Wan turned to her with a warm smile. "Tea?" he asked. "I don't know about you, but I'd like to have a clear mind for tonight."

"Mmmm," Siri murmured. "Sounds good. I don't know how much longer I can wait to test out your equipment though," she teased him.

"Ten minutes."

"Ten minutes?"

Obi nodded. "And he'll be out like a light. You'll see. And then I can flick your switch."

Siri answered with a saucy grin and a playful swat to his behind. "I'm going to hold you to that, Kenobi."

"I hope you do a bit more than _hold_ it," Obi-Wan answered with a grin. "My equipment wants to get out and about - and into things, if you know what I mean. A Jedi and his lightsaber - upright guardians and always ready to serve as milady commands."

"Hey, Master, about bringing me a refill?" Anakin's voice came from the other room.

"It's coming, it's coming," Obi-Wan called back. In a whisper to Siri, he added, "Soon, very soon."

Siri grinned to herself as Obi-Wan left to ply Anakin with more alcohol and finished with the tea. Heading back to the common room, two steaming cups in her hand, she stopped at the sight. The lights were low, holo-vid playing, comfy couch - the perfect romantic setting except Anakin had settled himself right in the middle.

Frowning, she looked to Obi-Wan who shrugged apologetically. "Ten minutes," he mouthed to her. With not much choice, she took a breath and passed Obi-Wan his tea.

"I saved a spot for you, Master Tachi!" Anakin exclaimed.

Siri sat down, resigning herself to being patient just a little longer.

**TBC**


	16. Chapter 16

**So, who's up for more updates? I hope most of you are. So sit down and enjoy! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter ****1****6**

In fact, ten minutes later Anakin gave a loud snore.

Siri turned, happily and met Obi-Wan's eyes over the passed out Padawan.

Obi-Wan quickly rose to his feet and extended a hand to Siri. Halfway to her feet, she paused, stuck. Anakin had a tight hold on her. Siri tugged, gently. Siri tugged, hard. Siri wrenched herself free only to be again caught in a strong grip as a groggy Anakin murmured, "Don't go, Mom. Love you."

_Not fair!_ Obi-Wan and Siri cried in silent unison.

"Mom..." Next thing she knew, Siri was sitting on the couch with Anakin's head on her lap, both his hands tightly gripping her arms. "Stay with me, Mom - sing me - a lullaby."

"I don't sing," Siri hissed under her breath. "What I want is to sing a round of Hallajuah's when I run my equipment check on your master."

"Ah whatever I will sing," Siri grinned and began in her most melodious voice "Over there in your bed and nice things"

"Hummmhymmm," Anakin hummed and started to snore.

"He is ready," Siri grinned

"And now we drop him there," Obi-Wan floated his padawan with the Force towards the bedroom of said padawan.

"WOW he can live in that mess," Siri opened the door and tripped inadvertently on one of the droidparts - wheeled and more - and slittered towards the bed.

"Whoa Siri," Obi-Wan whispered "That's his bed" and he dropped - after taking a jump to avoid yet another droidpart - the padawan on the free part of the bed.

Anakin turned on his side - sleeping undisturbed by master Tachi who had managed to land just at the footend of the bed - and had his long legs over her waist.

Siri extricated herself from the embracing legs, just as Obi-Wan was fluffing the pillow. And she saw something. "Does he sleep in that?"

"That's his sleepwear," Obi-Wan grinned. "It was my birthday gift for him after he presented me with ... oops."

Siri got a mischievous grin, bolted from the bed and ran towards the common room followed by an Obi-Wan who was softly muttering "shouldn't have told her that about my sleepwear."

"I heard that - and you don't _need_ any sleepwear, Kenobi," Siri quietly shouted back. "Now get in here so we can get you out of those stained leggings and - oh, hi, Master Yoda and Mace - what are you doing here? Now?"

"Movie night it is; brought the pizza I did." Yoda slipped past her and settled on the couch. "Where's young Skywalker - opening another bottle?"

"Oh, he's passed out," Siri replied easily. "I guess your movie night is cancelled, since your host has been put to bed. So, g'night, nice to see you again tonight, see you tomorrow."

Yoda was having none of it. "Obi-Wan, out of those pants you get and into your gundark pj's."

"Okay," Obi-Wan agreed with alacrity, grabbing Siri by the hand and diving for his bedroom, mouthing to Siri, "We can escape out the window."

"That's even better," Siri looked towards one of the walls where a piece of grating was showing an even better escape.

"Duct-crawling?" Obi-Wan suggested "Why has it to be that?"

"Because that way I can follow you - and get a nice view from behind." Siri patted the behind in question. "Front, back, it's all magnificent."

"Well, if it gets us out of here..."

Siri turned back to Obi-Wan, who looked none to pleased. "What's wrong?" she asked in a concerned voice, touching his arm.

"I'm fine Siri. Just feeling a little - blue. And uncomfortable. Before we do anything I have to get out of these pants."

"Well, you certainly are not going to crawl through the ducts butt-naked, Kenobi - you might scratch something and put it out of commission." Siri put her hands on her hips and thought, tapping a toe on the floor. "LIsten, can we get Mace and Yoda drunk?"

Obi-Wan snorted. "Yoda can hold more liquor than the rest of the Temple all put together."

"Switch the vid to something that'll drive them out screaming?"

"Nope, tried that once. Yoda just whacked the machine with his gimer stick and scowled at it - machine hasn't worked right since."

"Mind trick Mace into putting a move on Yoda?"

The two Jedi stared at each other; grins of equal size spreading over their faces. "Go ahead, Kenobi - you're the expert at mind tricks." Siri pushed Obi-Wan to the door. Luckily, both Jedi were engrossed in the vid, backs to the two conspirators.

**TBC**


	17. Chapter 17

**The chapter is up and running, people! Sit down and enjoy. ;) I want thank you all the reviews, it means all to me. :) I think we have around five chapters to go, then we're done! Time goes fast, doesn't it? Enough chipchaping, let's start reading!**

* * *

**Chapter ****1****7**

A corner of Mace's purple boa rose in the air and gently wafted up and around to caress the green troll's ears. Yoda sighed happily. "My sweet Yaddle, erogoneous zone you know that is - wait - Mace, Yaddle you are not. Stimulate me you should not!"

"Stimulate YOU?!" Mace jumped to the far end of the couch. "I'd rather kiss Skywalker."

Siri covered her mouth, chortling. If nothing else, they might get blackmail material on the two senior Jedi.

A bottle upended itself above Mace's head.

"Yoda! You little troll!" Mace sputtered and gasped under the sticky liquid.

"Size matters not," Yoda replied unperturbed.

"You're small enough to stuff in something if you don't behave."

"More power in my little toe than in your head, baldy!"

"Baldy, it's my pride and your hair, huh that's just a few wisps of white and uh master ... don't ... tiiclllleee grrrrr"

"Tickle I do not,"

"Yes."

"Not I do."

"You little green mayhem."

"Mayhem I am not," Yoda closed his eyes with a mischievous smile. He sensed the intentions of the two young masters. And he waved his hands.

"I don't like flying this way,"

"Yes you do," Master Yoda grinned. "To your apartment you go" and he waved again to open the door.

Mace floated into the corridor.

Yoda turned his head. "Pure love, allowed by the Force it is. Mischievous behaviour it is not." And with that the door closed behind Yoda. But not before he had Siri and Obi-Wan giggling on the floor after a bout of tickling both.

"Pure?" Obi-Wan snorted. "Not so 'pure' after we've finally had some time alone, right?" He offered Siri his arm to escort her when -

**TBC**


	18. Chapter 18

**And in comes the new chapter! PLease welcome Mr. New Chapter, everbody. :P **

**I hope you all love this one here as you loved those before him. Thank you for all of yours reviews and that you all follow me until now. I hope you will continue following me. :)**

**Anyway, let's start with the chapter, shall we?  
**

* * *

**Chapter ****1****8**

"Um, hey, what's the commotion?" A groggy Anakin stumbled out his room. "Don't know know why I thought the popcorn would be under my pillow - aahh!"

A groan of pain sounded under the prone padawan. "My ribs," Obi-Wan gasped.

"S-sorry, Master, didn't see you down there - why, I'm down here, too." Anakin sounded pleased to be on the same floor as his master. "Nice cushion, Master." He patted Obi-Wan's face and tried to stumble to his feet, planting a foot in Obi-Wan's stomach and tumbling once more to his "cushion."

"Ohhh - he's totally flattened and decommissioned me," Obi-Wan groaned, trying to writhe free.

"Anything I broke, I can fix," Anakin boasted.

"You're not getting your hands on me," Obi-Wan grumbled, accepting Siri's hand and getting painfully to his feet. He clutched his ribs, face white with pain. He glanced at Siri and sorrowfully added, "Neither are you, I'm afraid."

But Siri had gone through far too much today to be so easily dissuaded, so she took a deep breath. "Have I told you that I've spent some time studying with some of the best Healers in the Order?"

Obi-Wan and Anakin looked at her in surprise, and she elaborated, making to unfasten Obi-Wan's belt, tabards and tunic as she spoke. "Oh, yes. I thought that my skills needed to be rounded out a bit more-" Here, she shot Obi-Wan a wink that Anakin did not see. "-so I signed up for extra healing lessons."

Obi-Wan's chest was now bare, and she fought back the urge to ogle him, instead putting on her most professional, Jedi-Masterly expression and concentrating on healing his injuries with the Force.

After a moment, she glanced at Anakin. "Your master needs quiet. I'll help him to his bed and keep an eye" _and other things_ "on him."

"I can sit with him," Anakin offered.

"No, I, ah, thinks he needs the feminine - that is, healing - touch," Siri countered. "Why don't you find somewhere else to spend the night so that Obi-Wan doesn't have to worry about you - in case he moans or something. In his sleep."

"I'd hate to wake you up, Padawan," Obi-Wan agreed quickly. "You need to rest, not worry about me."

"Well, okay, Master. I'll just haul myself to some empy quarters somewhere and start that vid again - but be sure to call me if you need me."

While Anakin gathered a few things, Siri helped Obi-Wan to his room and gave him an extra strong dose of healing, being careful not to dampen his nerves too much. By the time the lines of pain on Obi-Wan's face had smoothed out, Anakin was slipping out of the door,

"Finally," Siri cheered. "Now, Kenobi, I believe I have a pair of pants to slid off you - Kenobi! Damn, I overdid it after all. Kenobi, wake up - wake up. You don't want me to do this all by myself do you?"

**TBC**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello again, everybody. I'm getting blank here...I don't what I shall say...Oh forget it! Let's just go straight to the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"What are you doing?" Kaagi Adin, followed by Aaqu Maerhin entered the bedroom. Kaagi was carrying his doctor's bag and Aaqu was guiding a hoverchair inside.

"Oh no," Obi-Wan giggled, quite relaxed because of Siri's ministrations. "Healers, they sense my distress and come a running towards poor me."

"I have healed him with the Force healer Adin and healer Maerhin," Siri stated.

"And that includes that," Kaagi grinned with mischief apparent in his silver grey eyes. He had seen the pure love between the two when they were just little initiates. "Years ago it was three year old Kenobi helping a crèche master to change the diapers of baby Tachi."

"Not that," Siri muttered. "He is healed."

"Come Aaqu," Kaagi winked with his left eye. "Let's examine the healing and leave those two to what they are planning."

"Healed perfectly," Aaqu used his sensitive hands and gave a stern nod to Obi-Wan "And you keep it easy and let her do the removal of your pants. There is - this time - no glueing of Kenobi for me to do."

"Please Master Maerhin," Obi-Wan grinned.

"You heard the healer; lift your hips," Siri commanded. "Mmmm, Kenobi - the Force dry must have shrink-wrapped you - they're stuck. Let me yank 'em -"

A strangled yell stopped her. "You're yanking too much - if you want anything left to play with, for the love of the Force, be careful!"

"You don't like it a little rough, Obi-Wan?" Siri looked up at him with a coy grin as she pulled at his trousers more carefully, inching them over his hips.

"You know exactly how I like it, Siri," he grinned. "Yanking is a bit unnecessary, don't you think."

"Hmmm," she murmured appreciatively as she finally pulled them all the way off. With a broad smile, she lifted her head to meet his perfect blue-grey eyes.

"Well, it's too bad your padawan will never know your one lightsaber is far more - inviting - than any number of his sparkling, twinkling ones - I guess he figures he needs the enhancements, but clearly, we know who is the master of the form." Siri dropped a gentle kiss upon Obi-Wan's forehead. "Now, before we fully activate it..."she wiggled, coyly, a clear invitation for his skillful fingers to seek further, considering she was still fully clad. She let her fingers do the walking, only to have Obi-Wan hiss almost inaudibly.

Attuned to his every means of expression, Siri's eyes narrowed and followed to what was twitching in her hand. "Oh, Force now what! You overdid the Force blow-drying down there, didn't you? That is a burn, isn't it - or abrasion from your pants?" Siri flopped on her back.

"But you have the healing touch," Obi-Wan wheedled.

**TBC**


	20. Chapter 20

**Time really goes fast, doesn't it? It's only two chapters left after this one! I don't know about you guys, but I have really enjoyed publishing this challenge here, I hope you have some great time of fun too.  
**

**Thank you everyone for the support and reviews, it just means so much to me. Thank you.**

**Well here it is, the third-last chapter of The Obi-Wan Challenge. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

"She sure has," Kaagi was roaring with laughter "and what she is planning will take care of that burn. Come Aaqu, there is nothing we can do here."

"No except sedating Obi-Wan maybe," Aaqu rummaged in Kaagi's doctors bag to pull out a large plastform syringe, a very large one

"Master Maerhin," Obi-Wan muttered and followed with his eyes the healer when he went to the kitchen-unit and came back after filling that syringe with water.

Pwssshhht

"Now I am wet," Obi-Wan grumbled.

"Me too," Siri smirked and catched the syringe in her hands. "But this will be fun."

"Don't get too wet," Kaagi threw another plastform syringe and ran away with Aaqu.

Obi-Wan caught that syringe, had it floating to his kitchen sink and filling with water and poised it at Siri's behind.

"Wetting my appetite," Siri giggled and copied Obi-Wan's use of the Force.

For a few moments they played, squirting each other with little streams of water, laughing and teasing, until Siri tumbled into his arms and they both fell back to the bed.

"I think I'm ready for you to use something else..." Siri murmured, brushing her lips over his, and wriggling a little on top of him.

"Oof!" Obi-Wan groaned as Siri's leg pressed against a, still, very sore part of him.

"Oh, poor Obi," Siri cooed, shifting to his side. She glanced around the room to confirm that they were in fact finally all alone and she locked the door with a definitive click. Then she smiled, settling her hand over him. "Let me heal that burn for you, so we can get on to the main event."

Obi-Wan sighed and closed his eyes as he relaxed back on the bed.

Carefully, with a gentle touch of her fingertips she used the Force to soothe the sensitive skin. Obi-Wan sighed again, deeply, as the pain ebbed. But as the pain faded, other sensations began to take its place. It was quite... stimulating. Obi-Wan fought not to let the feelings overwhelm him too soon.

After only another minute, he felt completely better and ready to go so he turned swiftly, pulling Siri underneath him and pinning her to the bed.

"All better," he grinned, kissing her soundly. She smiled back when he pulled away.

"What time is it?" he asked, beginning to drop a trail of kisses across her jaw and down the column of her neck. She squirmed underneath him, but he did not yield, so she glanced over his shoulder to the chronometer on the wall.

"11:30."

Obi-Wan pulled back to grin at her. "We beat our time! Last week we didn't get to bed untill well past midnight!"

"Mmmm," she nodded. "And no broken fingers this time! Those are harder to heal."

"And we didn't have to deal with an irritated Quinlan Vos, innebriated and wearing a pink flowered dress."

"And -" Siri began, but Obi-Wan cut her off with another ardent kiss.

Siri had no other thought except how much she loved Saturday nights, as long as they always ended right here.

"Wow, Obi-Wan, you're really rocking my boat tonight," Siri gasped as everything began to rock - and they were hardly beyond the caresses and kisses stage as yet.

"I hate to break it to you, but I can't take the credit for it; the whole Temple is shaking." Obi-Wan sat up, all his senses now alert as he diverted more attention to his formal brain rather than the one too many men were accused of.

"I knew you were good, but that good -" Siri's sentence was cut off by Obi-Wan's finger on her lips.

"Earthquake."

"I thought it was an Obi-quake," Siri muttered, but more than willing to ride out the quake where she was. One quake or another, she planned a rollicking good time this night.

Laying back, Siri tried to arrange herself in the most alluring position, so as to direct Obi-Wan's attention right back to where she wanted it, but even as the shaking stopped he didn't even turn his head...

Brow knitting, she frowned and then decided to try a more direct approach. "Obi-Wan," she called, her voice soft as she reached for him, trailing her fingertips along his bicep.

"Shhh," he hushed her with a finger to his lips as he met her eyes which were now flashing with irritation. "Afterquake..." he muttered and the room began to shake again.

Siri threw up her arms in frustration. "I haven't even gotten a pre-quake yet!"

Obi-Wan turned to her, one eyebrow raised. "Impatient?"

Siri didn't bother to answer, instead she grabbed his arms, pulling him down to her.

"But there might be damage -" he protested, his senses still focused outward on their surroundings.

"I'm sure everything's fine," she murmured, hands slipping down his sides. "Do you hear any screaming?"

"No..." he answered, head tilted.

"Well, I had hoped you would be by now. You've got some time to make up, Kenobi, better get to work..."

Obi-Wan had never been one to back down from a challenge, so he met her playful grin with one of his own, and bent his head to adorn her face and neck with kisses. After only a moment he felt the slickness of a sheen of sweat on his torso and he paused, noticing Siri looked quite flushed as well. Certainly they hadn't worked up a sweat after only a moment of kissing? Of course, he was quite good at kissing, if he did say so himself - but really, Siri was just laying there and he hadn't even moved on to the vigorous kissing yet...

"Don't stop, Obi-Wan." Siri's eyes fluttered open and she tried to pull him back to her. "You're making me so hot..."

"It's not me," he muttered, sitting up again, reaching out with the Force. "The heating system must have been damaged in the quake..."

"Not our problem," she replied, even though the words were slightly panted.

Obi-Wan shook his head and concentrated; from what he could tell, the entire Temple was now in even more turmoil than before, and he looked back at her. Lying before him, flushed as she was, she looked quite ravishing, but he had other things on his mind all of a sudden. "We should check in with the other Masters...they might need our help..."

As he began to pull out his comlink, Siri exhaled and sat up as well, smoothing her hair back and seeming to be lost in thought while he tried to comm someone - anyone. It didn't work. _Communications must be down_, he thought with a frown.

**TBC**


	21. Chapter 21

**Finally it is weekend again, and you know what that means? It means more of the Obi-Wan challenge! :D**

**Thank you for everybody's reviews and I'm really glad that you enjoy every chapter. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter ****2****1**

Perhaps sensing his distress, Siri cleared her throat. "I can sense the others, but nobody seems very distressed...just a bit warm."

"But what if they need assistance?"

Siri sighed, then something wicked sparkled in her eyes. "But Master Kenobi," she said, sitting up straighter and running a hand through his hair, the action sending a shiver down his spine. "I need assistance, too."

Her touch was electric, and he found his mind turning back to their position. Really, she did look quite lovely all flushed and bothered. "Oh?"

She grinned. "I'm all sweaty...most unbecoming for a Jedi Master. I think I need a shower...care to join me?"

A grin spread across Obi-Wan's face. He wouldn't mind, not at all. He swept Siri into his arms and used the Force to turn on the water. Siri locked her legs around Obi-Wan's waist as he stepped into the shower - and yelped.

Siri's eyes widened and her eyes followed Obi-Wan's - down - and down - and - oh.

"Size really doesn't matter," she whispered, for the water was icy cold. The heating was out of whack - hot - and the hot water system was out of whack - ice.

"No - not that, Force, I've lost all feeling - I'm turning into an block of ice," Obi-Wan groaned.

"My Obi-sicle," Siri said tenderly and gently tried a bit of light massage.

_Creak..._

"Hey - don't break it!"

Siri jumped down from Obi-Wan's arms as she shouted, turning to watch him fiddle with the knob. The shower knob.

"I'm trying to - fix it..." Obi-Wan muttered, twisting one way, and then the other, and then yanking sharply on the long curve of the handle.

"Oww!" Siri exclaimed as the water turned scalding hot, and she jumped out of the spray, pressing her body to the tiled wall.

In the next instant, he used the Force to stop the water completely, and turned to find her looking to him, exasperation in her eyes. His skin was still tight and goosebumped from the chill of the icy shower, and she had a streak of red across her side and stomach where the hot water spray had almost burned her.

"This is not working," he said plainly.

She rolled her eyes at him, but then shook loose her frustration. It wasn't his fault after all and he would make it up to her. She would make sure he did.

"Do you have a plan B?" she asked.

His mouth set in a line, but it was only for a moment and then he winked and flashed her a grin. "Come on," he grabbed her hand. "We're not staying here tonight."

"Where are we going?" Siri asked as Obi-Wan led her out of the shower and into the main room again.

"You'll find out." He paused as eyes grazed appreciatively over her, "Unfortunately we'll have to get dressed for this."

"What a shame," Siri said. Her eyes dropped and she grinned as she noted him with equal appreciation.

"I see you've begun to thaw out"

He glanced down at himself. "It would seem so. Things seem to be quite - er- back to normal now."

Her hand slid over him watching his eyes light up. "Nothing like a little warmth to make the dough rise," she purred.

He grinned, then with a reluctant sigh, said, "Let's get dressed and get out of here."

"To where?' Siri asked again. She threw on her tunics and grabbed her cloak, wishing fervently that she could just capture him in her cloak and not let go until full satisfaction were met.

"To the transports."

"What? This won't take long, will it? I don't know how much longer I can hold this off."

"You! What about me? Do you realize how long I've had to hold myself off?" He said playfully, then grinned and cupped her chin affectionately

"LIke I said, you'll find out. And don't worry, it's not far."

"It better not be," she warned as he grabbed her hand and led her out.

**TBC**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here it is, people! The final and last chapter of The Obi-Wan Challenge, it has been a great time publishing this story here, I love it and I hope you guys have enjoyed it as much as I have. **

**Let's open this final door and enjoy the view, shall we?**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Of course he had to do the piloting himself.  
"For a man who hates flying, you certainly are quick to take over the controls," Siri griped, leaning over the side of the airspeeder as they skimmed along the outskirts of the Temple precinct, a sultry breeze whipping around them as they headed out into the duracrete jungle of the city proper.  
"I hate other people's flying even more," her companion explained, making a sharp dip to starboard and angling them toward one of the more dilapidated regions of the metropolis, a sprawl of sagging high-rises and empty hotels, a district abandoned decades ago in favor of the more ostentatious towers in the next sector.  
"This does _not_ look like an inviting getaway," Siri remarked, clambering over the side of the speeder onto the dingy roof of a gutted residential tower. The night air was sticky, and hot. her tunics were clinging to her skin, and her hair was plastered to her forehead.  
"This way," Obi-Wan hurried her along, toward the malfunctioning lifts at the far end.

"What is this place?" Siri wondered aloud.  
"Dex let me onto the secret," Obi-Wan informed her as they rode the rattling lift downward to the penthouse level. "After the building was abandoned, local restauranteurs took over this solarium to make a greenhouse. Local produce is far superior to fare shipped in from seventy parsecs away, packed in carbonite."  
They stepped out into a living non sequitur, a teeming garden erupting beneath grimed and cracking panels of transparisteel. A few solar lamps still flickered valaintly along the perimeter, picking out the lush forms of overgrown trellises and vines. "So Dex grows food here?"  
He chuckled sardonically. "Dex has never seen a fresh vegetable, much less cooked one. And nobody has cultivated it in some years, as you can see. The Health Department shut it down a good while ago. For the common good, of course."  
Siri gazed on the twilight shadows of the garden, sweat stil trickling down the back of her neck. "It's not much cooler here," she complained.  
But her companion merely grasped her hand and pulled her along, deep into the heart of the disorderly green riot. "Come see the mandrangea beans," he invited.  
And there they were - in the heart of the tangled maze - the sprawling towers and ramparts of the untrimmed mandrangea bean vines, arching overhead into a perfect fortress of drooping leaves and...  
"They're in flower," she sighed, inhaling the sweet, rich scent of the tiny petals. White blossoms drifted down in measured cadence, a stately snowfall. Beneath the vines a perfumed warmth settled into a timeless expectancy.  
Obi-Wan pulled her into the center of this enchanted place, where the soil was piled deep and soft with fallen leaves and blossoms, crushed to heady incense where they stepped.  
Cloaks dropped to the ground, and were soon followed by other woven encumbrances.

"Hello folks," a cheery voice piped up from the other side of the mandrangea beans. "What brings you to my little love bower? I rent it by the quarter hour; for a bit extra, you can expand your horizons and try a threesome." The voice tittered and a grungy, rotund little man waddled forward, idly kicking blossoms aside.

"You want to go away," Obi-Wan snapped.

**The End  
**


End file.
